


[Podfic] That's what you get (when you let your heart win)

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Polyamory, Repods Welcome, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>William is quitting having sex with Gabe for his own sanity, Spencer finds himself in the middle of an unusual breakfast-club, Mikey is hiding secrets from his friends and Gerard is seducing everyone. This is a story about trying to let go of something that doesn't work and opening up to something new, no matter how unusual it looks.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'That's what you get (when you let your heart win)' by creepylicious/Ischa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] That's what you get (when you let your heart win)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's what you get (when you let your heart win)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244553) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> So... this took me WAY too long to finish. I started recording it in... October? September maybe? /o\ I re-recorded the entire thing about five times or so, because I kept doing _really clever_ things like start character voices halfway through the recording process. *headdesk* Suffice to say, it's done now!

**Title:** [That's what you get (when you let your heart win)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/244553)  
 **Author:** [](http://creepylicious.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://creepylicious.livejournal.com/)**creepylicious**  
 **Length:** 1:40:03  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Pairing(s):** Gerard/Mikey, Gerard/William, Mikey/Spencer/William, Gabe/William  
 **Warning(s):** incest  


**Download links (thanks to**[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/) for hosting!):

[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/That%27s%20what%20you%20get.zip) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/That%27s%20what%20you%20get%20%28when%20you%20let%20your%20heart%20win%29.m4b)  
right-click to save

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!): 


End file.
